Advent Rising:The Power Within the Race
by Serge Chrono
Summary: A story about how,if a situation arises how humanity well save itself
1. Chapter 1

Serge Mangus was in his room on board the first ship to have to ever have contact with aliens. "Aliens", I thought it was stupid why would they want to meet with such a primitive race as us. I was crazy but i guess we'll be wiped out anyway thanks to the alien, or not. Serge removed himself from his daydream and looked at his clock. "Shoot I was supposed to meet Roscoe!" Serge ran out of his room and went down to the bar. As he got there he saw a huge crowd. He pushed a couple guys out of the way and then he saw Roscoe getting judo dropped by a local pretty boy Ethan Wyeth and his brother Gideon Wyeth. Serge was about to step into the fight but he decided against it. He used to be a cop, but they were trained to kill. After the fight he went up to the bar and ordered some water. "What was that about?" Serge asked hastily, wanting to get the details. "Oh, you mean with pretty boy and his brother? Some mp got drunk and said that they were just poster boys and would never get into a real battle field" said the bartender. He suddenly turned to the window and said "If you look now you see pretty boy actually flying a ship" the bartender said coyly and I started laughing. 30 minutes later we were just talking about anything and everything and suddenly there was an explosion to my left and I was sent flying out of my chair. Most of the people started to scramble, stepping on everybody that was in there way. Calm and collected Serge went toward the direction of the escape. As I turned the second corner and was about to go around the third, a gun slide at the way to the wall. As I went to pick up the gun I heard a foot step I picked up the gun and examine it. "Hmm, it was a Faust,". He heard another footstep and suddenly realized something. The escape pods where the other way. As I turned I saw a monster looking at me with the most hateful eyes I've seen in years .

* * *

Author's note this is the 2 time writing a story the first one had a good start but had a horrible ending if my opionon but i'm hoping since that i'm in 8th grade my writing have gotten better. The reason why i made a story about advent rising it because imo is a great game like resident evil 4 whcih my other was based off of  



	2. Why didn't I stay and fight

Serge was staring at the eyes of a beast and suspecting he was in for a fight he grabbed a pocket knife from his jacket. The monster started to grin at me and moved his arm straight at me. The monster lunged at me I cart rolled to the left and took aim I started to notice the monster physical anatomy it had a very bony body with thin skin and it's armor where of a peculiar design.

The monster lunged at me once again I started to shoot at him making sure the bullet hit him in he's upper body as the monster fell. "Man I was hired for extra security this was not suppose to happen" I went down the next hallway to find that i couple of civilians where trying to break into a emergency box which held guns I told them to move back and showed the scanner my id. It opened i inspected the weapons to find out that they were rockwells xj9 grabbed one for myself and passed the rest of the weapons out I also taught them how to fire the weapon correctly as fast as I could.

One of the civilians started to scream as I turned around I saw a monster rushing at me before i could react the monster grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. I kicked and punch as hard as I could but the monster didn't even lose it's grip I started to grab my pocket knife but the monster saw this and kicked me with one of it legs. I started to faint then suddenly the monster suddenly lost it grip and blood started to cascade from it's lips and nose then it fell as i got up one of the civilians said "consider that my thanks for teaching me how to shot" I picked up my pocket knife and said "your welcome" laughing in his mind about how corny that was.

I was a couple corridors away from the escape pods and I was happy about that. When i reached the pod room I looked at the soldiers fighting the monster then a mp turned around and said "get on the escape pods or fight the seekers" I knew this ship was going down so I got on the first pod I could find and waited for it to launch I took one final look as the mp's fought for their lives. And then the pod launch "well I guess "I might as well get some sleep" as I looked for the secret compartment only security knew of. As I started to fall asleep I thought to myself "why didn't I stay and fight."

* * *

Hey if you reading this could you please review because I made this fanfic for two reason one is because I love this game and i'm replaying it now to get most of the guns and details right and two is because I want you to critque my grammar and such 


End file.
